


A Pile of Snow

by lumifuer



Series: Christmas Collection [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Steve being clumsy, but that's why we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Steve has found himself in a very uncomfortable situation.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/OC, Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Christmas Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563241
Kudos: 13





	A Pile of Snow

[ Oh, is that mistletoe? ]

You looked for him everywhere. The skating rink, the store with hot chocolate and warm treats, the equipment rental. He was nowhere to be found and you started to get this nervous sensation in the pit of your stomach.

What if something had happened? What if the world was ending (again) and you took Captain America out for skating in the evening before Christmas? All of a sudden, a nice day turned into a carnival of selfishness. But worst of all, you had no idea if Steve was in any danger.

You tried to call him a few times but he probably wouldn’t have heard the ring anyway because of the loud festive music and laughs. You felt so out of place in the middle of all this fun while your guts were twisting inside your body. Something wasn’t right.

You decided to check the dark area around the skating rink, pulling your coat close to face the freezing weather.

“Steve?” you called out as soon as the laughter and joyous screams faded away. You waited for the reply but were given none. “Damn it.”

Cursing under your breath, you went deeper into the dark part of the park, still calling out your boyfriend’s name. When you were at the verge of tears, you finally heard his voice.

“(Y/N), I’m here! And I- ugh, could use your help.”

You followed the sound of his voice. You were expecting the worst but nothing could have prepared you for the view you were met with.

Steve was lying in the pile of snow which was covering his hair with a thin white layer. His cheeks were the colour of hot red and you didn’t know if it was the low temperature’s fault or the signs of embarrassment.

“I was looking everywhere for you!” you complained, barely holding back the laughter. “What are you doing?”

“Needing your help, please?” his voice was so soft and pleading, you had no other choice than to help him get out of this trap. When he was back on foot, he brushed away the snow from his clothes, still avoiding your gaze. You crossed your arms over your chest, waiting for a further explanation.

“So?” you urged him.

“I was trying to grab something from the lampost,” he scratched the back of his head. “Turned out that climbing on one of these plastic slides isn’t a great idea and I fell into the snow.”

The serum might have changed a lot in his body but it didn’t take away this clumsy side of him. He was perfectly able to save the world, the lives of many, run faster and longer than anyone, but apparently climbing on plastic toys meant for kids wasn’t his speciality. 

“What were you reaching for?” you continued the interview, not bothered to hide your pure amusement.

“This,” he smiled, at last, extending his arm with a little piece of green plant and dangling it over your head.

“Oh, is that mistletoe?” you chuckled. “That’s what all the fuss was about?”

Steve leaned in and placed a soft kiss on your lips. You gave in to his touch, shivering at the coldness of his skin.

“To me, it was definitely worth it,” he whispered after moving away.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
